


Holding Hands

by MCD_ShipperFatale (xvictoriadoyle)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Light Canon Divergence, Sleep, hand
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/MCD_ShipperFatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per la terza delle Badrwong Weeks di @maridichallenge, prompt "mano nella mano".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> [E' una cosa oscena perchè non so scrivere incest decentemente, quindi chiedo scusa a chiunque se la dovrà leggere, ma non sono riuscita a resistere~]

Wanda aveva sempre sognato una vita normale, quando era bambina. Aveva una famiglia felice, nonostante tutto, e un fratello gemello che adorava follemente. Ma poi, come la sua casa, anche la sua vita era crollata: i suoi genitori erano morti e lei era rimasta sola con Pietro; ricorda ancora che lui le aveva stretto la mano, quando un'assistenze sociale era venuta a dar loro l'annuncio.  
Lei era scoppiata a piangere, e lui l'aveva stretta se, lasciandola sfogare, senza però mostrare il suo dolore. Doveva essere forte per entrambi, in fondo era il maggiore (anche se solo di dodici minuti).  
Poi l'assistente era tornata, annunciando che c'era una loro lontana zia che avrebbe potuto adottare uno di loro. Entrambi avevano scosso la testa, perchè se già perdere la loro famiglia era doloroso, doversi separare sarebbe stato insopportabili: erano legati, non solo dal sangue, ma da qualcosa di più profondo, che ancora non riuscivano a spiegarsi.  
Così erano stati mandati in un orfanotrofio, nella periferia della città, nel quale i bambini e le bambine erano divisi in due dormitori diversi; ma Wanda aveva troppa paura per dormire da sola, per la prima volta in un posto che non era casa sua, e come se riuscisse a percepire il suo disagio, Pietro si era intrufolato nel suo letto e avevano dormito l'uno stretta all'altra, sognando che tutto potesse andare bene il più presto possibile.  
Alcuni mesi dopo, quando ormai credevano di essere riusciti a trovare una routine, l'orfanotrofio era stato chiuso, perchè la maggior parte degli "ospiti" erano stati adottati e purtroppo non c'era nessun posto per loro; quindi, piuttosto che essere separati, erano scappati via. Pietro era veloce a rubare le cose e Wanda intelligente, quindi avevano fatto una scorta di cibo e si erano andati a riparare in un vecchio motel abbandonato, continuando a dormire ogni notte vicini e con le mani le une strette alle altre.  
Ogni tanto, quando le scorte finivano e dovevano abbandonare il motel, facevano una gara a chi era più veloce a percorrere un tratto specifico della città, e anche se vinceva sempre Pietro, era la cosa più divertente che potessero fare in un mondo così inospitale. Wanda ricorda sempre una volta in particolare, in cui entrambi, correndo, erano arrivati in un vicolo e si erano poggiati al muro per riprendere fiato, ridendo; si erano guardati negli occhi e tenendole per mano, Pietro si era avvicinato a lei, così vicino che riusciva a percepire il suo respiro sul viso, e poi aveva fatto l'ultima cosa che potesse aspettarsi.  
L'aveva baciata.  
Ma non lo aveva fermato, perchè desiderava quel gesto più di qualunque altra cosa, anche se non riusciva ad ammetterlo a se stessa. E invece lo aveva ricambiato quel bacio, che non sarebbe stato che il primo di una lunga notte, sempre mano nella mano.

A Wanda non importava che potesse sembrare sbagliato, perchè Pietro era suo fratello, a lei importava solo quanto fossero morbide le sue labbra, e che quel tocco proibito riusciva a darle l'unica cosa che in quel momento desiderava: sentirsi a casa.


End file.
